


Gossip

by Vuldra



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many people curious about the new comers each time they enter town. Some know their names others don't. There might be a chance that some of them are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jude x Milla

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from my link times. So enjoy this work from a huge fan of the Tales series.
> 
> Posted on FF.net

****

****

“Did you hear,” a woman whispered into someone’s ear.

The other woman shook her head, “Did I hear what?”

“I heard that Jude Mathis is going steady with this Milla girl.”

The woman laughed a little not believing it until she saw Jude walking with Milla. He was carrying groceries in his hands. Milla had food in her hands as she walked she took bites eating her meal as they head their way back to the rest of the companions. Jude smiled as he was looking over to Milla while she took a bite chewing on the food. The two women then started to listen into the conversation, as they were in hearing distance.

“I’m glad that you decided to come with me on errands even if it was just to get something to eat,” Jude mentioned with his normal tone.

Milla swallowed the food she had in her mouth, “I had wished to try this as soon as possible. In the many of our travels we never came across such a delicacy. I have to admit that it was interesting to see what ingredients you would buy to satisfy our hunger.”

“You’re the one who suffers the most from the hunger… Either way it’s hard to know what everyone would like since each of us like different foods.  Then there are the things that would separate our food.”

“I see. Then wouldn’t it be difficult to cook many meals of different ingredients,” Milla wondered curiously as if she never had seen him cook.

Jude chuckled, “It was difficult at first since I have never had to cook at such a demanding degree.”

“Yet you cook with such diligence and sufficiency. I’m impressed. I never had to eat so I never had any reason for the meals that you serve.”

Jude smiled, “At least it turns out the way everyone likes it. Leia always makes me out to be some great chef.”

“She has reason to. You are well versed in the ways of cooking.”

With that said by Milla, Jude blushed looking away slightly. The two women watched as the two of them disappeared behind a corner heading to their destination. The women looked at one another and continued on their conversation. They went back onto their topic as soon as the two were out of sight. The woman who had spoken first looks satisfied.

“See what I mean,” the lady spoke with confidence.

The other woman shook her head, “That doesn’t mean anything. He blushes quite easily I heard.”

At the inn that the traveling group was staying at they decided to wait for dinner. Leia was talking to Elize. Rowen was drinking some tea while talking to Alvin, as the two missing members walked in. They stood walking over to the companions that had gone shopping. Jude greeted everyone while going to ask the inn chef if he could borrow his kitchen.

“So, anything interesting happen on your way back,” Alvin asked Milla as he put his hands behind his head with a smile.

Milla looked at Alvin, “I believe so. There were two women gossiping about our relationship.”

“But there’s nothing going on between the two of you. That much is obvious,” Leia commented intrigued by the conversation.

Rowen chuckled, “Ah, the gossiping people are what we will continue running into as we go along with our journey.”

Elize looked at Milla, “Would you be alright if the rumors continue?”

“As long as they don’t get in the way of my mission,” Milla answered as she put a hand on her hip.

At that moment, Jude came out with some food for everyone. He sat down in-between Milla and Leia making sure to sit by his best friend and his new friend. They all began eating as they heard someone starting to talk behind them about something. Jude just sighed about the inconvenience that was happening behind their backs. He looked at everyone seeing that Alvin made another joke and Leia eating her food as Elize actually found the joke amusing. He’ll let his mind wander away from the conversation that was grasping his thoughts.


	2. Alvin x Milla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being followed by gossipers...

Two of the members were talking when they decided to take a break at Sharilton. They were talking low enough to where no one could hear them. As they were speaking, some people were walking by. A girl started to blush as she looked at one of them. The male standing beside the blushing female looked over to where she was looking as another couple of people started coming their way. They looked at the two that their friends were staring at.

“Hey, weren’t those two here not that long ago,” one of the guys asked.

The first guy nodded, “Yeah, I could remember that beautiful body anywhere.”

“Excuse me! But since you mentioned that, I can’t forget that guy though, I ran into him the last time he was here,” the first girl said still blushing.

The second girl rolled her eyes, “Aren’t their names Alvin and Milla?”

“Oh, those two,” The second guy said now realizing.

The first girl looked astonished, “I would like to know why they are so close.”

“Close? Ha! I heard that they have been lovers for a while,” the second girl mentioned starting to share what she knew.

The first guy had an amused smirk as he scanned Milla, “I could believe that because they do seem like they would make beautiful music together.”

“So, she’s his lover,” the first girl and second guy said in unison.

The girl’s boyfriend nodded, then watched Milla and Alvin converse. They were standing a little close, but a good distance apart. Alvin’s face was looking towards the ocean, but his eyes were looking at Milla calmly. The first girl took the look as a romantic one, and then glared at her boyfriend. Milla and Alvin were facing the sea. That was the time when the four people started gossiping once again.

“There is something else I heard. When they’re in battle Alvin makes sure she’s safe and protects her,” the second girl said while turning her attention to her friends again.

“What about that one guy that was with them from the start? I saw him shopping just a moment ago.”

“Dude, his name is Jude and I believe that there is a triangle, because Jude likes her too, but he doesn’t know about Alvin and Milla messing around behind his back,” the first guy said as he looked at the other male.

The second girl looked at the first male, “I don’t believe that Milla is that kind of girl, especially if she has the name Maxwell attached to her.”

“But you believe that she and him are romantically involved,” the first girl said with a knowing look on her face.

The girl’s boyfriend looked at Alvin noticing that he was turning slightly. Alvin started leaning on the railing that was blocking the water. His hand was now on the top of the concrete, as Milla stood with her hand on her hip as if waiting for an answer. The group of people watching the two of them were wondering what would happen next. Alvin put a hand in his hair holding it there as if trying not to let out something that shouldn’t be said.

“A lover’s quarrel,” The second male said.

“I know how they feel I have that all the time with this guy,” the first girl said pointing to the male that is her boyfriend.

They noticed that the two of them were smiling, as if something had been settled. The two of them just started to stand there, when an arm propped itself onto Milla’s shoulders. She looked at the hand that was now resting on her shoulder as if it was something new to her. In a matter of seconds, all four of the friends looked at them in surprise.

“I never thought that it was true,” the second girl stated.

The first male was just as flabbergasted, “I know what you mean. I didn’t expect that what we were talking about was actually happening.”

“Hey, guys let’s think about this logically. Have you seen the way Milla reacts around Jude? It’s the same way she treats him. Maybe she’s playing them both. It could be that Alvin… he is a ladies man,” the first girl mentions saddening.

The girl almost started crying remembering when he met her the first time, realizing that he was saying nice things so that he could get somewhere with her. Her face was of shock and embarrassment. She watched as Alvin and Milla started chatting again looking like it was idle. Milla was ignoring the topic, as if it didn’t intrigue her curiosity. They were bent in towards the middle slightly to continue on what they were speaking about.

“Oh my, aren’t they closer than they should be. Especially if Jude finds out,” the first female commented.

The second male then retorted, “No kidding. Wouldn’t you want to be close to either one?”

The other three thought about that for not even a second and nodded in agreement. They looked at Alvin who was now was starting to walk away from the area in which he was standing. Milla was behind him following his lead. The group that was watching the two was now following behind them at a good distance. They wanted to know what they were saying to each other, but they still couldn’t hear them properly.

“Thanks for listening,” Alvin spoke with some gratitude.

Milla nodded as she was now walking beside him, “Anytime, but do remember what we have spoken of before.”

“I’m pretty sure I won’t. I don’t have that bad of a memory,” Alvin stated.

Milla looked behind her, “I believe that those four humans are tailing us.”

“I noticed when we were talking over there,” the brunette said.

The blonde female nodded, “I noticed as well. That is the second time that we have encountered such people.”

“Doesn’t surprise me though, there are plenty of people that know about us now.”

“True. Is that also why you acted as if we were something more?”

Alvin chuckled with a small smile, “You’ve got me there. I was just egging them on.”

“Egging them on? As in baiting them I suppose.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Milla nodded as they headed to the mansion leaving that group in the dust. As they walked in they saw their companions, each of them doing something different that they find relaxing. They are just passing through, and they will be heading to their next destination after their night stay. Leia kept her smile on her lips as she went over to Milla and Alvin.

“So, what took two so long? Jude’s getting some meals ready for the road,” Leia asked curiously.

Milla looked at her, “Nothing to be concerned about. It’s good to hear that we will be served on the way to the next populated area.”

“Alright, time for some more rest and relaxation,” Alvin said as he went over to the couch.

The group knew that there were probably some outlandish rumors about Alvin and Milla, as there was about Jude and Milla. And knowing Alvin he probably had some with what they were saying. They have been ignoring the rumors that have been going around, but they have the feeling they will be around when they actually spread them. They’re usually not around when the town spreads them. This will definitely make their trip more interesting.


	3. Rowen & Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two onlookers whose eyes are on Rowen and Leia...

In the night it was just an older man standing near the edge of the balcony of the inn that the team was staying in. A girl came out to speak with him. Two passer-byers were walking by and as they did so, they saw the two standing there. The two looked closely to see who they were. The two people stopped in their tracks to watch as the older male started to talk to the girl.

“That man has some game,” one of the men said.

The other man sighed, “I don’t believe that’s what everyone has been saying.”

“What, Rowen has some game if he’s trying to pick up younger women,” the other man said that seemed to be middle aged.

The other male that a little bit more elderly, “It doesn’t seem that way, maybe he’s talking to her?”

“Naah, you just want to keep your respect for him.”

“That’s not what it is,” the other man said as he watched the two people shift positions on the balcony, “he might be giving her advice.”

Rowen looked at the sky as the girl stood beside him looking to where the man had. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to the people on the road below, but is concentrating on the topic at hand. They were speaking low enough to which the two men couldn’t hear. The two men started walking a little bit more heading towards a pub. The middle aged man sighed thinking that Rowen was one lucky man, but didn’t even know it.

“That man doesn’t know how lucky he is,” the middle aged man finally expressed.

The older man chuckled, “Bah, I believe he does know that too.”

“Then what wouldn’t he know?”

The older male continued walking to the destination, “Maybe the fact that he has two fans down on the street watching his very personal conversation.”

They both began to walk off out of the two people they were talking about. Rowen watched as he noticed that the two men were staring at him and his companion. She watched on just like he did as the two men walked off out of their sight. The two comrades in arms looked at each other as the female smiled a little. She laughed a little with a carefree tone carrying through her voice. Rowen smiled and chuckled a tad while the female leaned against the railing of the balcony.

“Apparently, people still look up to you, Rowen,” the young lady mentioned softly.

Rowen chuckled a little, “The right time for a jest, Leia. That’s not like you.”

“W-Well I was just trying to tell you that people still look up to you even if you’re older and not in the army,” Leia said a little flustered.

Rowen’s eyes softened, “Thank you, Leia.”

“You’re welcome. I just wanted you to feel better. We can’t afford to have the tactical master stuck in the rut,” Leia answered starting to walk back inside.

Rowen chuckled closing his eyes for a second as he did so, “I suggest you don’t let yourself to be put off guard by what’s going on around you. You have in the last couple of battles. You’re quite easily distracted like a dog to a squirrel.”

“Are you saying that I’m like a dog? Rowen, I’m pretty sure I’m not like a dog,” Leia said looking over her shoulder towards the elder of the group.

They both went inside getting closer to one another. The young lady went towards the girls’ room to go get some rest for the night, while Rowen stayed in the males’ room. He decided to be going off to sleep himself since he was in his own room waiting for the other two males to enter. He would be better off being ready with full of energy to be on the road tomorrow. Leia was ready to rest and sprawled out on the bed she assigned herself, and started to drift to sleep.

The next day the ensemble of the party met up upstairs and started to head out of the inn. They started to head to the exit of the town as they were getting stared at by some of the locals. Some of them starting to whisper while some others were starting to try to sell them supplies that were unneeded since Jude and the others already and went bought supplies yesterday. The two men from last night were standing there rooting staring right to Leia and Rowen.

“Way to go, Rowen,” the middle aged man yelled, “Don’t let that young thing get out of your sight!”

The older male smiled, “Don’t listen to him. He just has a young girl fetish.”

When they were out of the town, Elize looked at Leia. But she didn’t ask her question and she stopped Teepo before he could say anything. They all wanted to say something about what had just been said, but they all decided not too as the fact was that it wasn’t important at the moment. They have a mission to accomplish. A mission that someone from a different town had assigned that Alvin had picked up. They were actually really in need for gald…


	4. Jude x Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some travelers are lost and the group allows them to stay with them for the evening...

As they were settling down for the night, their campfire being the only seen light in the distance had summoned a few strangers that had lost their way. They looked at the three people who seemed distraught over their situation. Jude stood up with Leia walking over to them. The female of the three that just got there was eyeing Jude and Leia eyeing them as if she was happy to see new faces. The two males were standing beside the female not sure to trust them.

“Hey, do you three need any help? You can easily lose yourselves in these parts,” Leia asked wanting to help them.

The male on the left nodded, “Yeah, we’ve been stranded for hours out here.”

“Speak for yourself, we would have never gotten lost if you did not lose the map,” the other male on the right spoke spitefully.

Jude smiled, “You can stay with us for the night, if you three would like.”

“We have plenty of food to go around,” Leia admitted with a permanent smile.

They nodded taking the invitation without thinking that much about it after they heard about food. The three strangers joined the group of travelers. The girl stayed close to the male on the right hugging onto his arm as if unwilling to separate. Elize went up to her Teepo in her arms. She looked at Elize and smiled and reaching out to pat her head. She stopped before her hand touched the cute little girl’s head.

“Umm… who are you three,” Elize asked curiously.

The male looked at the other, “We are just weary travelers that had gotten lost.”

“Yeah, I lost the map four days ago,” the other male said rubbing the back of neck with a nervous grin.

The group of three looked at the much larger group. They were quiet as Jude and Leia came over with some of their food to share with them. The three of them took the food then took the food and started to gobble it done with no mercy. The girl was being very refined as she tried to eat it; while her companions were scarfing down the food. The two males seemed as though they weren’t breathing as they were eating. One of the male’s held his bowl out for more food as the one on the left was done setting his bowl down.

The males with his bowl out, “Can I have some more?”

“I’m sorry, but that was the last portion of what we had to eat for now,” Leia admitted looking at Jude with an awkward smile.

The other male looked at the other, “That is alright. We had enough to settle our hunger. He is used to getting his three meals a day.”

“Yes, it can’t be helped,” the only female in the group spoke for the first time.

Alvin looked at the girl, “And you can speak for yourself, little lady.”

“I can, but I am not willing to speak at the moment that I met you people,” the female retorted towards Alvin’s comment.

Rowen nodded stroking his beard, “It is true that these roads have not been friendly to most travelers as of late.”

The male on the right nodded, “Yeah, the Auj Oule has soldiers on one side while Rashugal’s own soldiers are on the other. It wasn’t that easy even getting this far without sustaining injuries.”

“You’re injured then. We’ll tend to your wounds and make sure that they don’t get infected,” Jude insured the three going over to them to heal them with Leia following behind.

Milla looked at the three, “Do you know how to defend yourselves? It’s not that easy trek these ways without being able to do so.”

“I have much expertise in battle. I can use artes and defend myself with my choice of weapon unless I must use whatever is necessary,” the male on the left voiced having his hands on his knees.

Elize looked at him, “But you had trouble protecting them by yourself.”

“Yes, this is true. There are many soldiers gathering in this area,” the male said not disagreeing with Elize.

Alvin looked at the other male, “Hey, do you at least remember the last place you guys were at?”

“I believe we were… I have no idea where we last were,” the male said trying to think hard, but had given up with sigh.

The female hugged onto the much more relaxed male, “Fezebel Marsh.”

“That’s not the best place to make camp,” Leia commented done mending the female’s wounds.

They talked a little bit more as they decided to do something else, as they mend the other travelers’ wounds. The three of them watched as the group was starting to do own thing and two of them were talking to them the whole time. Leia and Jude were doing the dishes, but once they were done they went to check on their patients. As Leia sat down next to the female and Jude was checking the other male on the right, the female decided to speak.

“Are you two engaged?”

Everyone in the camp was startled by the sudden question. It was a sudden question that they didn’t see coming once they started to help them out for the night. At was as if she had expected those two to be betrothed instead of anyone else in the group. Leia had a blush creep upon her cheeks as she tried to control her emotions at the moment. The other two males beside her weren’t as surprised as the other group.

“No, we’re just friends,” Jude answered really not surprised by the sudden question.

Leia nodded, “Yeah, there’s nothing going on between us.”

“Oh, I thought you two were with how in sync you were with each other,” the female said disappointed with the answer.

The male on the right laughed lightly, “Sorry, about that. My sister here is supposed to get married soon, that’s why she asked.”

“It’s alright we get this a lot,” Jude answered going over to the area where he would be resting.

Leia smiled, “You three should get some rest before tomorrow. And don’t worry; Jude will have breakfast ready in the morning.”

Jude started sighing and looked in the opposite direction as he started to lie down. The others were started to rest as well as the other three were trying to do the same. As they all were drifting to sleep nothing was going on beyond the fact that the monsters were stirring somewhat. Morning finally came as the three travelers were already awake and starting to get there things around with Jude making a copy of their own map.

“Here you go. I hope you guys find your way back home now,” Jude smiled handing over the copy of the map.

The male that’s stoic took the map, “Thank you for the hospitality. We will take our leave as soon as possible.”

“So, where did you guys come from,” Alvin asked as he walked up beside Jude.

The laidback male looked at Alvin, “We came from Auj Oule, but you can say we’re also from Rashugal since we’re just traveling right now.”

“Travel safely. This terrain is perilous if you are heading in either direction at the moment,” Rowen forewarned.

The stoic male nodded, “The warning is heard and I will not let my guard down again.”

The three strangers started wandering off away from the group. Leia gave them a little bit of their provisions. As the three travelers started heading off in the opposite direction, the stoic male looked at the two of them. The two of them were smiling and talking. The sister then looked at the male on her left. The stoic male watched her eyes on him.

“Do you suppose that those two would end up together,” the female questioned.

The male on the left shook his head, “I do not believe so. The boy is oblivious to his friend’s affection.”

“Honestly sis. He has eyes for someone else. You can tell easily.”

The female sighed, “I wish for her to find happiness somewhere else if possible.”

“Do not worry she is a good young lady she will indeed find someone. He is also a good lad that would someday find peace with himself and whomever he deems worthy for him,” the experienced male commented.

The female agreed and for long time they had finally found their way to their next destination. As they were leaving, Milla’s group was heading out themselves. They had never had someone be outright with them when it came to anything that they had heard before. But the female seemed to never have heard anything about them just like the other two seemed to not have. They are grateful because many would deem their journey a waste, but for them they don’t see it that way.


	5. Elize & Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merchants needing a little assistance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter since it was kind of cute... It was actually easier to write as well unlike some of the chapters.

As they treaded on, they noticed another group of travelers that were having trouble with a cart. They were trying to gather their horses again. No one with the cart had found the horses and had ended the search for them. Alvin made his way over to them since he had an idea of getting paid to help them find their horses. Alvin began talking to them then stared at the group seeing that they were following his lead. The mercenary told them about the job that he just got from the people.

“Alrighty, we can help you out. It’s not good to stay out here for a long period of time if you can’t defend yourself,” Leia admitted energetically.

The shorter male nodded, “We really do appreciate your groups help.”

“And we seriously can’t defend ourselves that particularly well,” the taller male admitted with a sheepish grin.

They all split into teams with Milla going with Elize and Leia, while the three male party members go off in the opposite direction together.  The group of people that were standing there with their cart watched as the group split apart to get their horses. They didn’t even tell them which directions they had run off to. The taller male leaned against the cart while looking at his comrades, while the shorter male had his head looking down shaking his head. The female that hadn’t said a word was counting their belongings on the cart with such intensive care.

The taller male looked over his shoulder, “Hey, did you notice how they had split?”

“No, I didn’t… I am busy counting our luggage. Unlike you two, who seem fascinated by them,” the female responded to the question.

The shorter male stared at the direction the females left, “The females seem to get along with each other really well. The two blondes seem as though they are related.”

“Nah… but once I think about it better, those three seem as though they are related,” the taller male said while looking up at the scenery in the sky.

The female finally ended her counting of the items that they have on the cart. She walked over to the men and stood in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. The two men looked at her as she now ran a hand through her hair letting some strands flow through between her fingers. The men blushed as they realized that she’s going to speak.

“How about you two stop gossiping about them like school girls,” the female said now turning swiftly on her heels.

The shorter male sighed, “But isn’t it interesting how they split? Plus I felt I heard about the six of them before in the last town we were in.”

“Oh, you mean the winners of the Coliseum… That makes perfect sense. Maybe, Milla is the aunt of Leia and Elize,” the taller male said now staring at the shorter male with curiosity.

The female put her fingertips to her head and shook her head, “Why do I even bother with these two?”

“Then there’s Rowen who gives more of the advice, so he could be the little girl’s grandfather,” the shorter male pointed out.

The other male watched the female’s body language, “The brunette could be her older brother while the younger one could be her cousin.”

“I heard that they all might be related and that’s why they are so close, besides their Lilium Orbs,” shorter male tried to make sense of the relation of the group.

The female went to where she was standing before she had got done with the luggage. The men looked at her noticing that she was getting annoyed even though they are trying to keep themselves entertained as they wait. They walked a few feet from her so she wouldn’t have to listen to what they have to say. They wiped their foreheads as the female glared at them from afar.

“Man, we’re going to get it when we get to the next town,” the shorter male said lowly to the latter male.

The taller male agreed nodding his head slightly, “To a happy tone of things, the little girl sure does have a great looking family.”

“That’s true… Her aunt is hot and not afraid to wear something so scandalous,” the shorter male agreed.

A little chuckle escaped the taller male’s lips, “Yeah, her sister has that cute girl’s next door air.”

The shorter male pointed to their female counterpart, “And we know that she has a thing for the older man,” he quickly put his hand down from pointing behind him.

“Then Rowen is definitely for her. She would date someone with a name and someone that old,” the taller one mentioned a little disappointed.

Nodding the shorter one retorted, “If it isn’t him probably the younger male, the dark haired one.”

“Oh you mean the one that isn’t the guy that didn’t come up to us,” the other answered unsure.

The shorter looked to the side to see if the group was back, “Yeah, you can tell she isn’t into the middle age type for some ungodly reason. They have to be young or older. She makes no sense sometimes.”

“You have got that right. I hope that family didn’t get lost because of the horses. Our horses kind of went off in different directions.”

“They’ll be fine and probably be done in a few minutes.”

The two men walked back over to their female companion who seemed to be waiting patiently. They shrugged as she stared at the two who went back to their respected spots. As the two men got back to the woman then that’s when the group returned with their horses. Elize was on the horse with Leia while Milla was walking alongside it. Elize was smiling with Leia and talking about how much fun riding the horse is. Out of the males Rowen was riding the horse even though the other two are were walking alongside the horse.

As they stopped near the men and woman that had the request, the members got off the horse continuing walking the horse beside the others. When they approached them the woman was now standing beside the men. Teepo was floating beside Elize as she stood near Alvin, Milla and Rowen. The shorter male smiled with glee, while the taller one had his hand over his heart relieved. As the two male companions were relieved and put the horses back in front of the cart to get ready to move, she walked up to the group with her hand in a pouch holding gald.

“How much would you like for your troubles,” the woman asked looking at them at all.

Jude smiled shaking his head slightly, “You don’t have to give us anything.”

“I insist since these two fools beside me are the ones who caused the trouble,” the woman said flipping her hair with her head.

Alvin put a smile on and put his hands on the back of his head, “Well, we could use at least 26, 000 gald.”

“Alvin, that might be all they have,” Jude reasoning.

The woman shook her head, “We have more than enough.”

“See and you were worried,” Alvin said putting an arm around Jude’s neck.

As they were discussing the reward that they were to gain for the quest, Milla’s stomach started to growl. She put her hand over her stomach, Elize and Teepo looked over at her. The woman looked at the Maxwell blinking from loud stomach growl. The two men looked at Elize then to the other members of Milla’s group rather than just Milla herself. The woman went over to one of their luggage on the cart looking into the bag. Rowen went over to the lady to take what she was looking in the bag for.

“If I may ask, are you looking for something for Milla to eat,” Rowen asked her.

The lady looked at him at the corner of her eye, “Yes, is there anything specific that each of you would care to have?”

“Are you giving each of us something from your provisions,” Rowen inquired noticing what she was doing.

The lady stood straight up looking at Rowen, “We have plenty of provisions and gald. It will be easy to produce these things again.”

“I see then in that case, do you have a Dark Seal by any chance,” Rowen asked with his hands behind his back.

The lady nodded, as Elize came running up, “What about you?”

“Um… Do you have a chocolate parfait by any chance,” Elize asked a little excited.

The shorter male looked at Elize, “Of course.”

“I would like the same too! I’m starving,” Leia shared with the lady.

As the group started requesting, Milla was already eating her food that the lady already got out for her. She ended up giving them mainly food and medical supplies and an accessory. The two males with the lady watched as the larger group started to walk away until one of the other males at the cart started to say something from where they were that caught Elize’s attention as well as everyone else’s.

“Take care, little girl, and make sure your family takes great care of you!”

The lady shook her head, “Why am I surrounded by these idiots?”

“Because you can’t find better partners,” the taller one said with a smile putting his arms around his two colleagues.

The female hit his hand off her shoulder, “No one listens to me better than you two… Sadly, it’s true. Get back to work.”

The larger group turned their backs on them as they began to continue their walk to their next destination. Elize was smiling for what she just heard about her friends. He called them a family even if they don’t see themselves that way. It’s true how they were her only family for a while if she thinks about it. Milla noticed this, and smiled a little, but continued on their trek. Everyone had taken noticed to the way that Elize handled that.

“I guess, you can say we are a strange family,” Alvin said with a small smile.

Elize went in front of them with a smile, “You guys are like a family. Driselle is part of the family too. You guys were the first people to care for me like a family.”

The gang felt a little embarrassed, but they continued on with small conversations here and there. All the while that Elize was having fun with the idea of them being family. They weren’t just her friends, but they were family. To them that wasn’t such a bad thing to hear.


	6. Alvin & Rowen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women in a bar watching the two...

Alvin and Rowen were sitting at bar with one another as the bartender was tending someone’s drink. They were sitting there talking about the lovely lady tending to the bar herself. The day was slow for her as more people were starting find their way into the bar. She then went back to the other men that were sharing a story of their day before today. The lady started to pour Rowen and Alvin another drink as the two watched her.

“I still can’t believe that we actually slayed a Devil’s Beast. That Beast was hard to hit with its flying,” Alvin admitted.

Rowen chuckled, “Yes, it was a predicament that was hard on everyone.”

“Sure was… Especially on you,” Alvin said taking a drink from his glass.

The lady gave them their drinks then started to walk off to a pair of women. They were eyeing the two men without letting them notice. The two of them were applying their make up with success. They were starting to talk as the lady bartender started to give them what they would like.

“They seem comfortable with one another,” the younger lady voiced as she put down her mirror.

The middle-aged lady looked at her younger companion, “Those two must be good friends if they came to relax with one another at a bar.”

“Honestly,” the younger one agreed.

The bartender rolled her eyes over to the two men who seemed to still be in conversation. Alvin was laughing while Rowen was chuckling at something that just happened or what they were discussing. They were indeed joking around and reminiscing about their travels thus far. They were still getting the females attention at the time. More customers were starting to roll into the bar without gaining some people’s interest. Crowding the area in front of the bar and beside it; making the female bartender do her duties at a more alarming rate.

Within the crowd the two ladies were starting to try to hear what each other were trying to say. They scooted a little closer to each other. The two males started to notice the rowdiness themselves, but they didn’t mind the situation. Alvin just turned around in his seat to watch two men start singing a random tune while starting to slur. The slurred words made no sense to the women. It didn’t have to because the men were having fun with their beer mugs in their hands.

“Anyways… What do you think about those two,” the middle aged lady asked her companion.

The younger one shrugged, “The younger one seems good looking, but a little too mischievous for my taste.”

“Is that all you’re thinking about when it comes to those two,” the middle aged woman asked a little exasperated.

The younger one shook her head.

The older one rolled her eyes, “Then what is your opinion?”

“Those two are close because they travel together most likely. Some people get real close while traveling,” the younger one said with her finger on her chin.

The older woman sitting beside her nodded, “True because they seemed to have traveled a distance from wherever they came from.”

 

They sat and watched as the two comrades started to get up and walk out of the bar. Rowen noticed that the ladies that were sitting there for a while started to stir also. The older of the two men looked at Alvin noticing that he was noticing the speculations of the two women. He wasn’t alone in and he wouldn’t think less that Alvin would take notice. Alvin was thinking the same thing as the two started to take their leave as they put the pay for their drinks on the bar. When they started to walk by the two females, they were speaking amongst themselves.

“Yes, in due time we will have to handle the situation properly,” Rowen shared with Alvin.

Alvin looked at him from the corner of his eyes, “That’s agreeable since we don’t know how-“

Alvin began but got cut off to where the women couldn’t have heard him. The women looked at one another taking one last swig of their drinks before leaving after the men. The women walked behind them a little bit to see where they were going as the two men were heading back to their party. As the women were trying to be discreet about their following, Alvin and Rowen noticed them none-the-less. Rowen looked at Alvin seemingly to be in discussion about something, but they were in a heated discussion about the women whom are following them.

“Do you think they want to go home with one of us,” Alvin asked straightening his scarf.

Rowen chuckled, “It would seem so. I am a little too old for catching such young women. I’m old enough to be one of their father’s or even their grandfather. Though I wouldn’t mind such company…”

“You’re still kicking, Rowen. For an old man you get quite the attention,” Alvin smiled a little while making the comment.

Rowen and Alvin started to head into the inn while still having a discussion. They ignored the females as they were still following them. The females stalked them for until they saw that the group was waiting for them to return to the inn. Alvin stood in front of Milla talking to her as if nothing was following them while Rowen stood beside Elize giving her a piece of candy that he had picked up as he was going to the bar. They were ready to leave as soon as the two of them had returned.

“Excuse me, you two, but do you both have some time,” the younger woman spoke with confidence.

Alvin turned to look at her, “I sure don’t. What about you, Rowen?”

“Sorry, ladies, but I have other matters to attend to,” Rowen answered declining the ladies.

The two of them looked at each other then started to leave thinking that those two were definitely friends. While the team started to leave themselves, trying not to bring up what just happened. Jude was going to question, but decided not to as soon as Alvin started to put his arm on his shoulder as usually does. Milla didn’t even bother questioning since they seemed to have known what those two women were up to.


	7. Rowen & Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two soldiers are hungry...

Jude walked toward the elder man with something to eat, as everyone else had something in their hands. Rowen was stroking his beard, but stopped as soon as he saw Jude with a bowl Creamy Beef. With the food outstretched to the old gentleman, Rowen took the food thankfully. Jude stood there for a moment watching out to where Rowen was looking. He then looked at Rowen wondering if he should say anything, as two soldiers a male and female started to take notice. They were both from Elympios and heard about the group.

“Those must be two of the people that we heard about from the major,” the female said noticing that the two males were beginning to speak.

The male soldier huffed out air from his nose, “Yeah, those people don’t even belong here. You can tell they’re from Reize Maxia.”

“No kidding… They have a sense of loyalty to the people at least,” the female noted from watching the two men and the way they fought against some of our comrades.

The two of them watched as the two men started to eat their food in good conversation. As they stopped eating their dinner, Rowen and Jude walked over to the rest of their group. A roar of hunger was in the pit of both of the soldiers stomachs. As the male put his hand over his stomach he looked at his female counterpart. The two of them haven’t eaten for hours since their breakfast around six in the morning.

“I’m starving… We haven’t eaten in a while,” the male soldier admitted hiding in his visor.

The female nodded in agreement, “Here, here… Too bad we’re out of provisions.”

“Mhm. We may have to ask those two for food at some point,” the male said a little disgusted.

They didn’t want to ask people who were invading, but they decided to make their way to Jude and Rowen’s group. As they approached the group, Jude and Rowen were heading their direction with bowls of what they were eating just about ten minutes ago. Those ten minutes went by rather fast for both parties. Jude and Rowen held out the food to the two hungry soldiers knowing that they were famished before they even said anything. They took the food in gratitude taking off their hats and sitting in the spot while Rowen and Jude watched quietly.

“I guess, you guys aren’t bad,” the male soldier said with a scar going down the side of his head.

The female nodded with her chin length hair falling forward as she stared at her food, “Not bad indeed.”

“I assume that all of your military knows who we are,” Jude said starting to sit down in front of them.

Rowen watched the two, “And why are you not coming after us? I might be a little presumptuous thinking that it might have to do with saving your research facility.”

“Your presumptions are correct. And of course all of our military would know about your excursions,” the male said after gulping down what he just chewed.

The female soldier pointed her spoon at them, “It helps that you guys are going against that crazy king.”

“You mean Gaius,” Jude said looking at the ground.

The female nodded her head, “Yeah, him.”

“Gaius has fallen, but his belief that he can protect his people lives on,” Rowen commented starting to sit down as well.

The two soldiers decided to continue eating, as they didn’t want to say more. They would disrespect the two that had helped save their research for the spyrites. Rowen noticed this and put his hand on one of their shoulders in assurance. The one he had put his hand on moved slightly to remove his hand. Rowen knew better than try that again even though it was supposed to be a soothing act. As the male finished before the girl, he decided to continue their conversation.

“You two going to go against that bastard,” he questioned after he nodded in thanks.

Jude looked at him, “We’re going to try to persuade him with reason first, and if it comes to a fight against Gaius… We’ll deal with it.”

“Alright, I guess that makes sense. He’s a little too crazy for his people though if you ask me. Doesn’t he have a personal life to live,” the male soldier remarked rubbing his scar.

Rowen rubbed his beard slightly, “Yes, it has led him to a dangerous route…”

“How long have you two been traveling with each other,” the female asked switching from that dangerous subject that her comrade had brought back up after eating.

Jude looked at her next to answer question, “I believe it has almost been a whole year.”

“I have not noticed, it does seem to have been a while since our first excursions in the world,” Rowen said looking at Jude with a side glance.

Jude nodded in agreement, “I honestly have forgotten how long it has been too. I’m not too sure if it’s even been a year or not.”

“That happens,” the female started, “It’s not easy to keep track of time when you’re traveling. It’s not even easy when you’re military personnel busy day in and out.”

Rowen chuckled, “I do not doubt it. I once was part of one as well.”

The two of them started to speak about times that are rough, while the male soldier stared at Jude. He was staring at the young man like he was trying to see what makes him tick. Jude noticed this and looked at the soldier. He quickly looked away getting a little uncomfortable from with the other soldier. The male soldier continued staring at him, until he was about to say something.

“Hey, you single,” the male soldier came out to say.

Jude was shocked, “Why are you asking that?!”

“Just askin’. It seems you are, but I’m not too sure,” the scarred soldier answered.

Jude blushed a little, “Um… Hard to tell…”

“You hidin’ something, but whatever. If you have a lady on your arm, you gotta learn how to appreciate the good times while they last. It’s not easy keeping them happy, but you gotta get your head in the right place and think about how they feel about something before doing something. You get it,” the scarred soldier said now standing next to the young Mathis.

Jude looked down, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Just in case you are. I used to have someone… died in action,” he mentioned patting Jude’s shoulder.

Jude felt sympathetic, “I’m sorry for your loss. Was she in the army too?”

 “He was… He was my first partner then came this girl. If you’re wonderin’ I don’t particularly care what sex someone is. I’ve had both sexes and it never bothered me,” the male said now looking down at Jude.

Jude didn’t feel as uncomfortable as was when the man was staring at him, “I see.”

“Just hold them close, until that time comes close to an end. It could also go with just comrades,” the male soldier inclined to end the conversation there.

The female soldier and Rowen stopped their conversation not that far off. Rowen smiled at the way Jude had reacted giving a small chuckle that came with the smile. Jude wasn’t uncomfortable with the words that poured from the soldier’s mouth because he could understand after everything to consider. Rowen stood helping the female off the ground, though she looked away with a tint of heat rising to her cheeks embarrassed that she was getting helped this way. When she was straightening herself she noticed, that her partner walked over to her grabbing his hat off the ground. She picked her hat off the ground as well.

“I was wondering where you two are heading, we could give you some food,” Jude asked looking at them both equally.

The female shook her head, “No, we won’t need any more food for a while since we just ate and soon we will have to head back.”

“Alright, if you need anything before you two go don’t be afraid to consider the offer,” Rowen retorted giving a look to the young lady and the male.

The male looked in a different direction, “We will. You know a good a kid, old timer.”

“You’re not so young yourself, but yes, Jude is turning into a fine young man,” Rowen agreed with joy.

Jude and Rowen turned their backs on the two leaving the two alone to head out. As Rowen and Jude went back to their group, the two soldiers started heading out. They were starting to leave when they looked behind themselves watching as the two of them were speaking to their group. The male watched carefully as he watched Jude interact with each member. The female watched them both unlike her male companion. She looked up at the person beside her with a little smile.

“They’re not as bad as we had heard or assumed,” she said starting to straighten her hat.

The male chuckled a little, “Yeah, they better not let us down…”

“To save us from that mad king,” she said as she started to look away.

The scarred male soldier nodded then started walking again. The girl stopped watching the group and caught up with her partner. They had to head back to base before anything could happen to them on the road. The group of travelers between worlds decided that it was time to go against Gaius before it was too late. It’s too late to turn back now and headed to the dimensional breach. It was time to finally end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea of the two soldiers by M*A*S*H. I love that show so much. This one was pretty fun since I had easy time to write it.


	8. Alvin x Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Elympios was prevented, and now time for the heroes to part ways...

They were back in Reize Maxia looking on toward a sunset. They didn’t know what the future would bring, as they move forward without Milla. They were ready this time to go against the obstacles that lay before them. Jude was back in Fennmont with Alvin. Alvin decided not to leave just yet to enjoy the time of peace within Fennmont. He was finally able to get on in life because of Jude and Milla. Jude was coming out of class when he saw Alvin standing there waiting for him. He casually waved and walked beside Jude as if nothing had changed.

“Those two haven’t left each other’s side have they,” one of the girl’s whispered to the other beside her.

The other girl nodded that seemed to understand where the other was coming from, “I know what you mean since I’ve been seeing that guy around as of late.”

“I think those two have something going on,” the first girl whispered.

Jude sighed when started hearing the whispers about him and Alvin. Alvin and Jude traveled for a long time together. It’s kind of strange not being around everyone after being with them for a long period of time. The girls watched as the 26 year old walked beside the younger one a little close. Alvin had gotten used to how people had viewed them after all the streams of rumors as they had traveled. The students watched as they headed out of the school to the ledge of the railing and looked out to the sky.

 “When are you leaving,” Jude asked Alvin still looking out to the endless night.

Alvin leaned on to the railing, “Soon, I can’t stay much longer. I should head back to Xian Du sometime to see…”

“Your mother’s grave. It’s good to see that you’re still devoted to your mother even after her passing,” Jude said now turning to look at Alvin.

Alvin smiled while seeing Jude at the corner of his eyes, “She was the only person I had, but she will still live on…”

They continued their conversation and as they were speaking amongst themselves. Two guys were silently walking by then looked at each other. The two guys came out of Talim Medical School with their books in their arms. As they walked past the two of them they started to whisper between the two of them. They started speaking about the two of them that were still in midst conversation.

“Jude just came back to school, but I heard he’s already going to start doing research for something called a Spyrite for the other world,” the first male student said looking at his friend.

The friend looked at the other, “I know right. I’m not behind helping those in Elympios, besides these Spyrites sound inefficient for us.”

“His friend he’s always talking to seems to be older than him by some years,” the one that spoke first said while continuing on course to their destination.

The friend nodded, “Maybe he’s giving some experienced advice.”

The two of them laughed in melodious harmony, while Alvin glanced in the direction slightly. Alvin sighed noticing that nothing really had changed much since they all were gone. Everyone in Fennmont is still the same as they were the first time he was here. The only difference is; is that he no longer worked as a mercenary. Jude doesn’t need him here any longer; he was still researching and trying to get people to understand that the people from Elympios needed the Spyrites to survive. Alvin needed to figure out what he was going to do since he had quit the mercenary work.

“We should get some rest,” Jude said with a slight yawn.

Alvin chuckled, “Especially you, Jude. You have to get some rest. You have to look at some research notes bright and early.”

“Right… Good night, Alvin,” Jude walked off to where his dormitory was to get some rest.

Alvin watched as his companion went to go get some rest, as he stared out to the sea of dark spirit clime. The brunette started to make his way to the inn that he’s staying at for now, but he knew tomorrow is when he was going to leave. As he walked passed two ladies in mid conversation, but listened in as if he had nothing better to do.

“That Mathis boy sure is doing a good deed.”

“I know what you mean. Everyone that worked with him was good people.”

Alvin just headed to the inn and decided to go to sleep ignoring the rest of the string of gossip. He started to sleep, as the famous night continued. Jude on the other hand was looking over notes before he went to sleep himself. The next day Jude and Alvin met up at the pier spending what they have left with one another. Those two got to learn a lot about each other over their travels and it was the same with everyone else. They were eating at the inn at the Fennmont Seahaven before Alvin will leave.

“This is going to be the last time we’ll be eating like this,” Jude said after he swallowed his food.

Alvin gazed at him noticing something, “Hey now, kid. We’ll be writing each other.”

“I know it’s just going to be different for a while. I will have to get accustomed to being by myself after traveling with you, Milla and the others,” Jude said putting down his utensil.

“Don’t worry we all have to get used to it again,” Alvin said with a smile.

As the two finished eating, they stood walking out to the crates. They both stood against the crates watching as people come and go from the harbor. People are deserting the harbor slowly and some of them are noticing that those two haven’t moved, but they had been talking. As the time had continued on, a lady walked by them and smiled at the tender moment that those two were sharing. All the people had finally deserted harbor leaving just the businesses and a boat waiting for anyone who needed a lift to another area.

“My turn to go… Jude, I… Thanks for believing in me,” Alvin gratefully said with a hint sadness within his voice.

Jude smiled gently, “You’re welcome, but I’ll always believe in you more than ever now.”

“Because I didn’t turn my back on you guys,” Alvin said putting his arm around Jude’s neck resting it on his shoulders.

Jude looked at Alvin, “It did help that you didn’t betray us again… I don’t think I could handle another betrayal like that again from you.”

“I… I am still sorry for that.”

“I know you are, but I don’t regret ever letting you travel with us.”

As they stood there, Jude started to embrace Alvin. He was doing it unconsciously, while Alvin reacted by doing the same. Alvin stroked his hair as Jude relaxed against the older male’s body. It was hard to let go of the others, but Alvin was there since the beginning with Milla and him. Jude gripped onto Alvin’s coat remembering all the times they had with each other and with their other friends.

“Alvin, whenever you come back to visit. I would have learned how to make your favorite pie. It may never be as good as your mother’s,” Jude was going to continue talking against the other man.

Alvin smiled as Jude had spoken those words and interrupted, “No, but it will be yours and that’s what counts.”

Jude and Alvin shared a chaste kiss before Alvin let go of the younger male. The two of them held onto the other’s hand, but slowly let go as Alvin walked off. Jude watched as the ex-mercenary took his leave from the seahaven to the boat. Jude started to walk back to his office leaving the seahaven to itself for the blissful night to watch over it. He had to work more on his research before he decides to go to bed. Maybe the future will lead to them all meeting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I was actually very proud of this fanfic! I even tried to stay towards the canonical


End file.
